


An Unwanted Detour

by baileaves



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Drug Use, Its basically only gordon and benrey the others are only mentioned in the beginning, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet voice used as sedative, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: The science team has made it to Xen, and are gettin close to takng down Benrey and ending this once and for all. But on his trip through a portal Gordon gets seperated from the others, and it just so happens that the one who seperated him did so so they could have some alone time together.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	An Unwanted Detour

"Quickly, Gordon, through this portal!" Dr. Coomer called, who ushered Bubby and Tommy inside. With the two passports already destroyed, hopefully they would be one step closer to ending all of this.

"Hey, stop." A flat voice rang out above him. Gordon glanced at the huge and distorted body that spoke, barely recognizing the twisted form of the security guard, Benrey. As the skeletons surrounding the inhuman creature went to attack, Gordon took off. He made a mad dash toward the portal, spotting just the tailend of Dr. Coomer's lab coat as he disappeared with the others.

"No, bro, come back." Gordon heard, as he heaved himself through, not waiting a single moment. The bright flash of green lingered in his vision for a moment, before adjusting to the light of his new surroundings.

He was in a cave, similar to the one he had been in before, but much smaller. The faint sound of alien creatures could be heard scurrying through the walls, as stalactites jutted down from the ceiling like daggers. As Gordon surveyed his view, he discovered his companions were nowhere to be found. 

"Dr. Coomer! Bubby! Tommy!" Gordon Freeman called, as he began to trek further into the cave.

_ "Did they decide to have another race again? Where the hell did they go? Did they really leave me behind?" _ Gordon thought.

"Oh. Hey, bro." 

Gordon whipped his head around at the voice, anger tinged with fear pumping through his system. He immediately unloaded on the figure before him, firing for a good thirty seconds, before finally lowering his weapon. He was disheartened to see that the figure hadn't changed. In fact it hadn't even flinched.

"Ouch, dude. That hurt." Benrey said flatly.

"What the  _ fuck _ !" Gordon cried at the Black Mesa security guard.

"Where are Tommy, Coomer and Bubby!? What did you do to them?!"

"Yo, chill out, alright," Benrey said, putting up his hands in defense.

"They're in a- another place, they're fine. I just wanted to talk."

"Then talk." Gordon hissed and held his gun at the ready.

Benrey gave a lengthy sigh.

"It's just like… I don't want this to end, you know? We've had so much fun palling… palling around. I thought like, being the villian and fucking with you guys would be fun, but I've kinda like, changed my mind."

Benrey paused glancing at Dr. Freeman, he sported the same look he usually had when he was around Benrey: frustration and confusion.

"Okay, here's the deal, Freeman. I like you, and I don't want you to go. You've been hanging around the others too much, when am I going to get my Benrey/Gordon only spin off game? You know like, the Daxter PSP game? Or like the Secret Agent Clank game? Like sure they were pretty shit, but they were something, you know?"

Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose, not understanding a goddamn thing coming out of the lunatic's mouth.

"Look, Benrey, I'm really tired, if you don't want to do this anymore, that's fine, whatever, but can you  _ please _ bring me back to the others."

"Uh… no? Didn't you hear what I just said? It's time for that hot Frenrey action, bro!"

Gordon shook his head, absolutely befuddled by the man before him. He slid his hand down his face in irritation.

"Benrey, I swear to fucking god I'm going to-"

"You'll what, bro?"

Gordon glanced up through his fingers, scowling at the other for interrupting him, before he froze. The two skeletons that were previously hanging around him were back now, floating ominously on either side.

"Come on tell me, cuz that uh… that little pea shooter you got there didn't seem to do anything for ya before."

Gordon lowered his hand, slowly shifting his weight into a heavier stance.

"Benrey..." Gordon warned.

Suddenly, the skeletons sprang at him. Gordon backed up, firing at them wildly trying not to trip over his own two feet, as he sprinted backwards. When the bullets seemed to have little effect, Gordon turned around to make a proper getaway and nearly careened straight into a wall, his nose just touching the smooth rocky surface of it. He spun back around to fire more bullets and defend himself in any way, but the skeletons were already upon him.

They let out a shrill noise, as they rapidly cocooned him with the Black Mesa sweet voice. He was tightly woven to the wall in an instant, his upper body completely immovable despite his thrashing about. The skeletons backed off, disappearing out of view as Benrey approached.

"You fucking bastard, let me go! You fucking son of a bitch!" Gordon screamed, kicking his legs. He flinched when Benrey suddenly grabbed his chin. A melodic stream of blue orbs passed between his lips. Gordon instantly stopped kicking, his shoulders relaxing, contrary to the rage and fear bubbling inside him. Benrey brought his lips closer until he was kissing him, continuing to fill Gordon's mouth with his voice. Gordon relaxed into it, his mouth falling open as Benrey pushed his tongue deeper inside. Benrey explored his mouth, the tone of his sweet voice rising and falling in time with the curious swipes of his tongue. Finally, he pulled back, wiping the spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Calm down." Benrey commanded.

Gordon's head drooped, his eyes half lidded. His brain was completely clouded, lost in the calming effects of the voice. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes trying to refocus himself, concentrating on his senses. The feel of his head against the cool rock. The thick and acrid smell of the alien air around him. The distant drops of water falling from various stalactites in the cave. The clicking of unknown insects and… something else. 

Gordon tipped his head down, and spied Benrey clawing at his HEV suit. Literally clawing, trying callowly to remove the bottom half of Gordon's armour.

"How do I get this fucking thing off!?" Benrey grumbled.

Gordon gave a stark laugh.

"You don't. I've tried, it won't..."

Click.

The noise sent a wave of shock coursing through Freeman's system.

Benrey beamed.

"Hah! You were saying?"

Gordon stared in disbelief as the two halves of his codpiece fell to the ground. His eyes snapped to Benrey, who stared at him hungrily.

"Wait! Don- don't." Gordon frantically stammered.

Benrey cupped his junk. Gordon bit back a noise.

"Nice, bro. 'was wondering what you were hiding in there." Benrey nuzzled his package, his hot breath beating against it. Gordon turned his head, chewing on his lip, as Benrey slowly peeled down Gordon's underwear from his clammy skin. He gave a low whistle.

"Nice cock bro. Though, I thought you'd be a cut crusader." Benrey mused. He took Freeman's dick and ran his thumb slowly along the underside of it. With each pass, he would speed up and apply more and more pressure. Rubbing up and down from base to tip, he watched as it slowly grew harder in his hand, rapidly twitching to life. Gordon clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He hated how his breath was quickening.

"Stop." Gordon managed to keep from moaning.

Benrey didn't though, taking to wrapping his whole hand around Gordon's shaft. Pumping it hard and fast now. After several strokes, and many a stifled groan from Freeman, Benrey migrated upwards. Moving his thumb up, he encircled the moist throbbing head of Gordon's increasingly sensitive dick. With a smirk, he gently pressed his nail into Gordon's slit. An involuntary gasp lept from him.

"Benrey! Please stop! Please, I'm serious. I… I don't want to do this."

"Well, you don't  _ have _ to do anything. That's why I stuck you to the wall, dummy." Benrey retorted with a roll of his eyes, before sticking a finger in his mouth. Gordon watched, then felt, as that finger began to probe his entrance. He tried to close his legs as Benrey meandered around his entrance, but Benrey easily held his left leg up, keeping him open with one hand. Gordon hissed through his teeth when he felt the guard's first knuckle enter him. Benrey frowned at him.

"Bro, I told you to calm down, you're not calming down."

He directed more of his sweet voice at Gordon, and instantly he felt as he was forced to relax. With a satisfied nod, Benrey was able to work his digit in further and further. Gordon's mouth hung agape, heavy breaths passing through it. Once he was sure Gordon wouldn't struggle again, Benrey moved his free hand from Gordon's leg back to his cock. Gordon hated the noises coming from his mouth, the slick and lewd noises coming from beneath him, but he was too lax to do anything. Drool had begun to dribble down his chin, the sweet voice making his muscles refuse to respond to him. Benrey had worked up to two fingers inside him, now pulling loud moans out of him with each flex against his prostate. Precum was leaking out of him.

Benrey suddenly moved away, and Gordon gasped. Going from so much stimulation to nothing was a shock to his body, and he whimpered at the empty feeling he had in his anus. Gordon hung his head, trying to catch his breath. He suddenly heard the rustling sound of cloth. 

He peered up from a curtain of damp messy hair.

"Think you're ready yet? Ready for this gamer cock, bro?" Benrey panted.

Gordon stared wide-eyed, as the other pulled out his penis.

"Jesus christ…" Gordon muttered and Benrey was back at his lips. Gordon tried to struggle again, but again, more sweet voice was there to sedate him. Benrey grabbed his ass molding and mashin the cheeks like dough, as Gordon could only groan. Benrey's kisses were much hungrier this time too. His tongue ruthlessly attacking his and sweet voice mercilessly choking him. Gordon groaned when Benrey humped him, the meager contact sending jolts of electric pleasure through his system. It was too much, too much but not enough.

Benrey pulled back to catch his breath, his face was bright red and his brows were ever so slightly knit. He planted a kiss on Gordon's tear filled cheeks.

"Enjoying yourself, bro?" Benrey smirked at him. 

Gordon sucked in a breath. Warming up his muscles to attempt real words. It took him several tries. 

"Please, man. Don't do this," Gordon finally let out a shaky whisper.

"P-Please… anything but this."

"Why not?!" Benrey suddenly exclaimed in annoyance. Something had changed about him. He had this real genuine look on his face. What was it? Jealousy? Desire? Anger? Worry? Gordon couldn't place it, because just as quickly, Benrey put back on that placid look of his and smirked.

"Nah, stop - stop lying to me, bro. I know you want this. You want this more than me."

Benrey grabbed the back of Gordon's thighs and picked them up, lifting his rear so his legs were forced to rest on his hips. With one arm holding Gordon's hip steady, the other reached for his cock. Gordon bit back a whimper, as he felt Benrey rub it from his taint to his crack. Feeling the blunt tip trail along his flesh, leaving a slight wetness in its wake. Benrey bit his lip before lining himself up, his eyes half lidded in lust. Slowly he inserted the tip into Gordon. Gordon was whimpering now from behind tight lips, his eye screwed shut, but tears still leaking through. Benrey pushed in further and Gordon threw his head back, a keen pulled from his throat. He quickly clamped his mouth back shut, breathing hard through his nose, trying vainly to muffle anymore noises. Benrey took the opportunity to move in on his exposed neck, pushing himself in fully, as he kissed and licked the skin. As he licked and sucked at the flesh he began to buck into Freeman. Any semblance of control over his vocalizations were quickly slipping from him. With each thrust, a moan louder than the last was pulled from him. In a last ditch effort, Gordon tried to muzzle himself against the shoulder of his HEV suit. This only gave Benrey better access to his flesh. Gordon's neck and jaw were quickly turning an angry red and blue from the treatment. Licking inside the shell of his ear, Benrey brought his mouth right up to the shaking form of the theoretical physicist.

"You're… you're mine. You're not leaving me," Benrey whispered huskily.

"You're all mine, Gordon."

After one more, almost apologizing kiss, Benrey bit down hard on the tender flesh of Gordon's neck. Gordon screamed. His eyes blown wide and his head thrown back. With the dam finally broken, Gordon sobbed as he heaved out more cries. Benrey was rapidly there with his sweet voice and captured Gordon's lips, shouts were promptly reduced to grunts, then silent moans. Red eyes and tears being the only remnants of his outburst.

"Don't be such a... cry baby. Cry baby Freeman." Benrey muttered lips centimeters away from his. Benrey brought his hand to the back of Gordon's head and tangled a fist in his hair. Lacing his fingers where his ponytail met his scalp, he continued his assault on Freeman's skin, his lips and tongue touching every inch of exposed flesh.

"You forced my hand, man. You forced me to do this. Coulda just had a fun ol' day at work. But then you were late, and forgot your passport. Had to go and fuck everything up didn't ya?" Benrey was muttering against his neck, between kisses and pants for breath. Gordon wasn't really listening, too lost in the swirl of emotions that were drowning him. Giving in fully to his fate and letting himself drift through it.

Just then, Benrey's hand closed around his cock and a moan was wrenched from Gordon. He had no more words, his head full of cotton and the sweet voice completely numbing his muscles. Only noises were pulled from Gordon, animalistic ones. Growls and moans and mewls and whimpers, with Benrey contributing his fair share. Benrey was sweating, the tiny curls of hair that escaped from under his helmet were plastered thickly to his sweat soaked forehead. His whole face was glowing a bright red and his pupils were blown wide. If Gordon was more cognizant, he would have realized he looked about the same. Benrey's movements were quickly picking up pace, as he thrusted desperately and erratically. His breathing was coming out in laboured grunts too. Gordon realized Benrey was going to cum soon. He also realized that, despite everything, he was also close.

"Fuuuuck… I'm gunna come, bro. Fucking fill you up… fuckin'... Gordon Semen!" Benrey gave a strained laugh before cutting himself off with a moan. With a few more hard, deep thrusts he quickly finished, pressing his forehead to Gordon's chest. His whole body violently shuddering as he released himself. As soon as Gordon felt the hot load against his insides, it pushed him over the edge and he quickly came, following right after. When he did orgasm, it came with a strangled cry, his vocal cords completely wrecked from mistreatment and overuse. Benrey left his forehead pressed against Gordon's chest as he caught his breath, while Gordon tilted his head back, his eyes closed. The subdued sounds of sniffling and panting sounding peculiar as it echoed around the cave.

Finally, Benrey shifted away from Gordon, slipping him carefully to the ground. He didn't know at what point the sweet voice no longer cocooned him.

Benrey was silent, watching Freeman continue to pant slumped on the floor. He went down to his haunches and moved a strand of hair from Gordon's face.

"So, was it good?" Benrey asked.

The question hung in the air as Gordon tried to piece himself back together. He felt like a wet noodle sitting on the ground, his mouth hung open slightly and his whole body felt like lead. After a few steadying breaths, he managed to lift his head and give Benrey a feeble nod.

"Good, uh… 'm glad. Told you I could get the armour off." Benrey said.

Gordon gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it was… really good. Thanks, for doing this with me. I… I really needed it," Gordon replied, finally feeling his muscles begin to listen to him properly.

"Could you… hold me for a bit?"

Benrey crossed his arms and blew a raspberry into the air.

"Yeah. Sure. whatever." Benrey said rapidly, before moving over and enveloping Gordon in his arms. He pulled Gordon up into his lap, as he propped himself up on the rocky wall. Gordon snuggled his head into Benrey's shoulder and the guard planted a kiss on top of his head. They lay there quietly for some time, Benrey absent mindedly combing Gordon's hair with his fingers, Gordon laying eyes unfocused listening to Benrey's breathing.

"We should get back to the others soon." Gordon murmured eventually.

"Or... we could lay here a little longer. Not that I want to do some more cuddling with you or anything like that." Benrey muttered. Gordon looked up at him, seeing the obvious blush on Benrey's face, and brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Whatever you say, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this turns out into a con non-con. I wasnt sure whether to put that in the tags because its a bit of a spoiler. I just want to see them cuddle a little, you know?


End file.
